


【授翻】Take It Slow 慢慢来

by HailTheTranslationParty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rimming, Top Steve Rogers, 授权英翻中
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailTheTranslationParty/pseuds/HailTheTranslationParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“怎么，我等的还不够么？”巴基迎着史蒂夫再次打量他的目光，问道。“我等得够久了，史蒂薇，别再让我等了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻】Take It Slow 慢慢来

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take It Slow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265916) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



**Take It Slow 慢慢来**

 

译者：嗷嗷嗷翻译组——兔子

校对：嗷嗷嗷校对组——大穆

【正文】 

史蒂夫 直勾勾地盯着看了一会儿  。这实在是值得令人铭记；他不会拍下或画下这一刻——任何可能被别人看到的方法都不行，但他要把它深深刻在脑海里。

巴基四肢大敞地仰躺在他们的床上，身上只穿了他的白色背心，一条黑色紧身内裤，阴茎勃起的模样一览无余。勃起的顶部正顶着布料，马眼处吐出的液体在布料上留下了一小块湿润的地方。史蒂夫盯着他，忍不住咽了咽口水。

巴基稍稍拱起，胯部向着史蒂夫微微一送，史蒂夫抬眼迎向巴基的视线。显然巴基很清楚史蒂夫一直在看哪里。巴基专注而热切地看着他，史蒂夫仅看了他一眼便查看起巴基的手。他的手被拉开到极致，绑在床头板两边。他的右腕绑的是史蒂夫的皮带，左手则是绑上的鞋带。

他的两只手随意地打开放松地搭在那儿。史蒂夫又看向巴基，这一次巴基对着他微微笑了笑。

自从巴基回来后，这还是他们第一次玩这样的花招。他可以轻易挣脱史蒂夫给他系上的束缚，但他们打算保持这样的姿势，由史蒂夫掌控全局。

“怎么，我等的还不够么？”巴基迎着史蒂夫再次打量他的目光，问道。“   我等得够久了，史蒂薇，别再让我等了。  ” 

史蒂夫笑着爬上床，双腿跨坐在巴基腰的两侧，俯下身又一次亲吻他。巴基热切地回应起来。 

史蒂夫的手握住了巴基的咽喉，巴基的吻依旧急不可耐。

史蒂夫抬起他的头，确认他没有任何的不良反应，不过巴基的双眼直直地看着他，眼中是浓郁得化不开的情欲。他咽了咽口水，喉结在史蒂夫的掌心下耸动。史蒂夫的手未从移动，他又再一次亲吻巴基，故意地逗弄着他的嘴唇和舌头。

巴基在史蒂夫的唇下 呜咽着渴求，但并未催促他。

“这就对了，”史蒂夫呢喃道，“我会让你舒服的，巴克。我们有那么多错失的时光要弥补，我可不想匆匆了事。”

巴基闻言局促地挪了挪。史蒂夫手下施力，力道仅足够让巴基能够清楚地感觉到，同时激烈地吻他，直到他整个人都难耐地扭动起来，才跪起身道:“我们开始给你脱衣服吧，嗯？”

史蒂夫的衣服还都完好地穿在身上。他硬起的炽热被牛仔裤紧绷着，然而他并不急着释放它。

巴基把自己完全交到了史蒂夫的手中，努力用这种方式信赖他，史蒂夫只能将之称为一种壮举。他一定要为这份全无保留的信任而奖励他。 

他把巴基的内裤往下脱了一点，正好露出前端，他忍不住低头吸了一口。巴基发出了一声近乎呜咽的惊喘。

史蒂夫一边在他的下腹部安抚地画圈，一边用舌头舔弄着他早已熟知的敏感部位。他能感受到巴基阴茎的每一次抽动和痉挛，他身体的每一次轻颤，这一切都是那么的熟悉。巴基甚至和以往尝起来一个味儿，闻起来就像性爱和汗味一样和以前一般无二。

“求你了，”巴基呻吟道，“史蒂薇，求你，我想要——求你了。”

“嘘，”史蒂夫抬起头，用手背擦了擦嘴。巴基的前端几近紫红，上面亮晶晶地闪着史蒂夫的口水。史蒂夫把他的内裤沿着没脱下的部分下拉，然后完全脱了下来。他把它扔到一边，然后回到床上，跪在巴基诱人地大敞着的腿间，这时他才看到它到底掩藏了怎样的美景。

巴基已经放了些东西在他后穴。

史蒂夫抬头迎向巴基的视线，享受着眼前巴基·巴恩斯脸红的罕见场景，一种狂乱的红晕染上他的双颊。史蒂夫扬起眉毛，用膝盖顶着巴基的大腿让它们长得更开，以便于他能够更清楚地看到一截性爱玩具的亮红色底端从他穴口露了出来，上面还抹着润滑剂。

史蒂夫的手指抓住玩具轻轻摇动，巴基猛地仰起头，身体再次拱起，阴茎随着动作晃动着。

“你在试着为我做准备么，巴克？”史蒂夫的手指抓住玩具的底端，将其几乎全部推进去，又近乎全数抽出来。他把大拇指按在玩具插入巴基身体的地方，感受着穴口一点点被撑开，褶皱被撑平的样子。

“跟你说了，”巴基的声音带着颤抖，当他努力说话时史蒂夫转动他体内的玩具，让他的呼吸喘得断断续续，“我已经等的够久了，求你了，史蒂夫。”

“我也跟你说了我会好好满足你的，”史蒂夫对他说道，又把玩具塞了进去。巴基呜咽地抱怨了几声，身体却渴望地弓了起来。“是你想让我主导的，不是么？你想让我对你这么做，就像我过去做的那样。”

巴基紧紧闭上双眼，用力点了点头。当史蒂夫又一次查看他的双手的时候，它们还好好的舒展着。没有任何危险的迹象。

”那么你就只好耐心一点了。”史蒂夫说着，缓缓将按摩棒抽出，让巴基能够感觉到每一处轮廓，“也许比原本还要再多点耐心，鉴于你适才催促了我。”

“史蒂夫,”巴基绷紧了在他的两侧的大腿，臀部向上挺起。史蒂夫一只手包住巴基的阴茎，同时把三根手指挤进了他体内，挤着按摩棒继续抽动扩张。他不想让巴基感到难受。

但他必须要让巴基知道谁在主导这场性爱。

”求你了，“巴基呻吟道，他的小穴紧紧绞着史蒂夫的手指。他的体内简直湿的不像话，柔软灼热的触感是史蒂夫从未忘记过的，但他又无法完全想起，所以这又全然变成了一次新鲜而又令人战栗性爱。他裤子下的阴茎胀大，渴望进入巴基需要它的地方。

“你做得很好，巴基，“史蒂夫的手指在巴基体内继续工作，在他体内深处扭动按压，另一只手来回撸动巴基的阴茎，“我不会让给你承受不了的东西的。”

史蒂夫俯下身又一次含住巴基的前端，舔舐着巴基流出的液体。他感到巴基正在竭力控制自己不动，而不是用力挺进他的嘴里。

”好孩子。“史蒂夫低喃道，把握着巴基茎部的手下滑，来回抚慰着他因竭力控制自己而紧绷结实的大腿，”这就对了。”

当他再一次用嘴含住巴基的茎部的同时，他猛地一弯在他体内的三根手指，这个动作完全出于肌肉记忆，出于和他把盾扔出去一样的本能。巴基在他准确地按上那一点时发出崩溃的大叫，他的茎部猛地撞进史蒂夫的嘴里，更多的液体流到了史蒂夫的舌头上。

史蒂夫让他缓了一会，浅浅地吞吐着他的茎部，手指在他体内抽插着，直到他感到巴基紧绷的大腿放松下来。

他仰头看去，发现了更值得记住的一幕。巴基的双眼迷蒙，咬得艳红的双唇微张。他全身因为汗湿闪耀着光泽。他的茎部在史蒂夫放开他后仍坚硬地挺立着，顶端渗出的液体沿着茎部流下，但他身体的其他部分却柔软至极。一副任君采撷的模样。

“这就对了，”史蒂夫轻声说道，抽动着巴基体内的手指，感到紧裹着他的炽热穴肉颤振不已。“你还记得，不是么，甜心？你知道要怎么做，你知道要怎么让我抚慰你。”

巴基缓慢地点了点头。

史蒂夫再一次弯起他体内的手指，巴基的睫毛扇动，下巴扬起，然而他并没有挣扎。他轻喃道：“求你了，史蒂薇。”

“知道了。”史蒂夫再次说道，他迅速地滑下床，埋头用嘴接近手指进入巴基的地方，在小穴周围打转，品尝着巴基的肌肤和上面油润发亮的润滑剂。

巴基呜咽起来，把腿张得更开了。史蒂夫微微一笑，用空闲着的那只手摩挲着巴基的臀部，嘴上继续重重地舔弄着，他在巴基体内的手指同时也在来回动作。他用鼻尖拱弄那对小球，吮吻它们，然后又回到他的臀部，手指在他体内绷紧、抽动的同时在穴口打转吮吻。

巴基的呼吸更急促，他的臀部无意识地痉挛着。史蒂夫甚至能感觉到他的阴囊紧紧绷起；他重复着刚刚的动作，手指分开，以便他能够舔弄进去。

“史蒂薇,”巴基喘息道,”史蒂薇，求你了，求你——我要——“

史蒂夫简直为他的话颤栗——巴基一直都是像那样急喘着求他，自从十七岁起就是如此。

史蒂夫把舌头从他体内稍稍抽出，道：”如你所愿。“

他的另一只手抚摸上巴基的茎部，轻柔地握紧揉捏它，直到巴基高潮，他的小穴紧紧绞住了史蒂夫的手指和舌头，茎部在史蒂夫的紧握下射了出来。史蒂夫两边不停，一手上下撸动着，一手在他体内抽插。

巴基再次瘫软下来，史蒂夫抬起头来舔舐巴基落在腹部的浊液，他的手指依然还插在巴基屁股深处。 

“求你，”巴基呻吟道，“求你，给我——”

史蒂夫轻哼了一声，抬头看着巴基道：“哦，还不到时候，巴克。像我说的那样，你还要再耐心点。”

巴基的眼睛微微睁大了些，但他的老二却在史蒂夫的手中微微抽动，小穴也在绞紧史蒂夫的手指。史蒂夫知道他现在非常敏感，温柔地抚慰着他，却依然是无情地用着双手。

巴基呻吟着闭上了眼睛，但他没有把史蒂夫推开。他的手掌仍然是松开的，没有任何危险的迹象。

“我会进去的，”史蒂夫承诺到，“等我满意且准备好的时候。不过我确定在此之前，我能让你先射两次或者更多。”

“哦，”巴基叫了出来，史蒂夫记得这个声音，那是他深入骨髓的认知，又让他感到惊喜。如同他每一次所感受的那样，他望向巴基发现他又给了他意外之喜，然而他还是他的巴基，一如往昔。

“好吧。”史蒂夫应允他说。他又低下头去吮吻小穴，感受着巴基在他舌尖的高温，和那熟悉的包裹着他手指的受到过度刺激的痉挛。

他知道他要怎么抚慰巴基了。这真是太棒了。哦。

============

The End.  

 

-++-诚邀您关注 嗷嗷嗷翻译深蹲坑：  
Lofter主页：[嗷嗷嗷翻译深蹲坑](http://aofanyi.lofter.com)  
官博：[官博](http://weibo.com/u/5933668227/home?wvr=5)  
  
Welcome：  
门牌号：460868719【敲门砖：职位+喜欢的剧名】


End file.
